In recent, mobile devices such as smart phones have been widely used, and various applications (APPs) utilizing sensors equipped within smart phones such as acceleration sensors, gyroscope sensors, geomagnetic sensors, gravity sensors, optical sensors, proximity sensors, and motion recognition sensors are being developed.
Especially, research on a technology of determining in what state a user who is using a smart phone is moving, and research on a technology of providing a smart service based on the determination technology are also being conducted. In this case, to determine a user's movement behavior, a technology that can purify data received from a sensor within a smart phone to obtain meaningful data is necessary.
In this regard, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0126057 (Title of Invention: Device for Determining Movement Sate, Method for Determining Movement State, and Recording Medium) describes determining the state of a user, by comparing an acceleration fluctuation cycle of a vertical component and an acceleration fluctuation cycle of a horizontal component with each other from outputs of an acceleration sensor.
However, a method that can more accurately distinguish a user's movement behavior in another way different from the above-described technique has been continuously demanded. Especially, the conventional technology that distinguishes a user's movement behavior by using GPS, a microphone or the like has had a problem in that it increases consumption of a battery of a smart phone.